Games
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A night of bar crawling should be fun and games right? Reffie for Speedy Speck.


Games

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

The streets of Edge were awash in a glow of neon, the signs beckoning any who saw them to enter one of the various bars littered along this particular section of town.

Reno and Rude were receptive to these signs.

But looking for one bar to stay at was proving troublesome for the two men so they decided to tour the various bars, or at least that was the plan until Rude's cell phone rang.

Answering it and talking for a few minutes, he turned to Reno.

"That was Elena. I've got to go, sorry." Reno just brushed his partner's apology aside and smirked.

"It's alright, I know how whipped you are. Have a nice night watching Gray's Anatomy!" Reno chortled. Rude just muttered under his breath and walked away.

So, Reno decided to embark on a solo tour of the various bars, his oh so noble quest to get as crocked as he could.

* * *

The first couple of bars had been fine, although the guy behind the bar at the last one tried to flirt with the Turk.

The one he was currently in was nice without being too flashy. There wasn't techno music blaring from giant speakers or a crowd of hopped up punks grinding on the dance floor. He had just started to drink his third or fourth beer of the night when he felt a finger poke his side. Looking over, he saw the personification of annoyance herself Yuffie Kisaragi, her dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Hey Turkey, what ya doing?"

"Drinking, now go away," Reno responded. But as he said this a smirk found it's way to his lips.

This was just the game he and the ninja played and he knew without a doubt that she wouldn't leave.

"Well then let me join you!"

"You can't handle it," Reno responded. Yuffie's eyes narrowed at that and she set down a few gil on the counter, quickly receiving a shot of Rebel whiskey. Downing it in one swift gulp, she grinned at Reno once more.

At least until her throat started burning from the whiskey. Couching loudly, she grabbed Reno's own beer and took a sip, hoping that the alcohol would stop the pain caused by her ignorance. And while it did lessen the agony in her throat, it also caused something else.

"Heeeey, Turkey Lurkey, can I comes with you?" she slurred, wondering just why Materia was circling around Reno's head.

"If you can keep up," he answered. Yuffie nodded several times at that before standing up, nearly crashing to the ground before Reno caught her.

Now he wasn't alone and things were looking much more interesting.

* * *

So the quest continued, Yuffie already well on her way to obtaining the desired level of inebriation. The bars passed by like snow on the wind and Reno's memory of just what had and was taking place started to blur. He recalled Yuffie asking that transvestite for a dance and his own serenade to the ninja, the young woman giggling as the redhead sang Barbie Girl as loud as possible.

Whatever had happened, the end result came when Reno kicked open the door to his apartment, a truly crocked Yuffie following, her natural clumsiness apparently vanishing when she was immensely drunk.

"Bedroof?" Reno asked. Yuffie clutched her stomach at that, not trying to muffle the belly laughs that escaped. Instead she walked over to him and wrapped her slim arms around his chest. As he moved backwards, trying to get to the bedroom, he tripped and landed on the couch, the princess of Wutai landing on top of him, the breath knocked out of Reno's lungs.

"Let's-" but Reno was cut off by a loud snore. Looking at the passed out face of the ninja, Reno smiled. "I guess that's a no," he said quietly before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Reno opened his eyes, the headache he knew he would get flaring to life a moment later. His couch mate for the night had vanished. He was going to attempt to stand on his own two feet when he smelt bacon and heard it sizzle.

"You're up! Well get ready for some of my amazing bacon!" Yuffie's too cheerful voice rang out.

"How are you not suffering from a hangover?" Reno asked. She appeared in his field of view then, a cheeky grin on her face.

"That's my little secret."

It seemed that she was intent on starting a new game.

Well he would play, Reno thought to himself. Getting up, he walked into his kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook, princess."

"Of course I can. Bacon's one of the easiest things to make anyway." She then looked into his eyes. "And you owe me, by the way."

"For what?"

"For getting drunk off my cute little butt, that's what," Yuffie responded in a singsong tone.

"I don't have any Materia to give you." Again that teasing grin found it's way to her face.

"I know, I would have stolen some if you did." She was inches apart from him now.

"So what do you want?" She looked pensive for a moment before kissing him deep on the lips.

It was spontaneous.

It was satisfying.

It was Yuffie, plain and complex.

Once they broke apart, pink tinged her cheeks.

"Now we're square," she said softly.

But Reno kissed her a moment later and Yuffie wasn't sure if both of them weren't still under the influence.

And as they broke apart, she allowed a pleased sigh to leave her pink lips.

They stared at each other until the smell of burnt bacon came to them.

"Restaurant?" Reno asked after Yuffie had shut off the stove.

"Sounds great," she replied.

The game was finished for the moment and neither knew who won.

Oh well, ties were common in games, weren't they?


End file.
